Be Prepared
by Brainyxbat
Summary: The The Lion King gang go to a karaoke club where Shenzi sings a very special *and familiar* song for Scar. Scenzi, oneshot. First songfic too. Karaoke Dokie belongs to creators of Victorious


"Okay, okay, Scar! What's the surprise?" A female, petite hyena who goes by the name of Shenzi asked, getting annoyed of having her eyes covered by her boyfriend's paws. "Wait! Can I guess what it is?" She asked, hoping he or one of their friends would at least give her a hint. She heard him chuckle after she said that, and say

"Okay, you can guess."

"Is it uh… an all-you-can-eat buffet?" Shenzi's boyfriend Taka, or Scar as he prefers to be called, laughed again, and said

"Nope, try again!"

"Uh… is it a movie theater?"

"Nope!"

"Is it a… dance club?" She tried again, getting desperate.

"You're getting warmer!" Scar said, as his little girlfriend was starting to amuse him with her humorous guesses.

"Oh, we're here!" He told her, and he felt her smile real big. "Ta-da!" He yelled excitedly, uncovering the small hyena's big eyes, and her eyes got even bigger, and she gasped, her jaw dropping. The building in front of her had a sign reading 'Karaoke Dokie,' which happened to be Shenzi's favorite club in the world. Then a wide, happy smile spread on her face, and then she whirled around and wrapped her small arms around Scar, her face in his chest.

"Thanks so much, Scar!" She said happily, and even though her voice was muffled, her happy boyfriend understood her perfectly. He smiled and hugged the hyena back, satisfied that she loved her surprise. "Plus, happy birthday!" She said as she looked up at him with her precious smile, and big, shining, eyes. Scar smiled and kissed her head.

"Thanks, Shenzi!" He said as he nuzzled his cheek on her's. The hornbill Zazu smiled real big, watching them. Before, Scar used to be cranky and hateful. Turned out all he needed was someone to love who loved him back. And Shenzi provided him with more than the love he needed. He was about to give his precious girlfriend's tiny black lips a kiss when…

"Hey! We gonna go in, or not?" The Gothic lioness Zira complained, impatient. Scar rolled his eyes, 'cause his and Shenzi's moment was ruined. Zira had become more cranky than usual since Scar and Shenzi started dating, because she had a crush on Scar, and was jealous of the hyena.

"Yeah, come on, let's go!" Shenzi said, bouncing up and down excitedly. Scar smirked at her. Shenzi seemed to be cheerful no matter what, even when their moments are sabotaged. She grabbed his paw, and ran ahead of the others, dragging him along behind her. Zira rolled her eyes, huffed, and went after them, and the others, Mufasa, Zazu, Sarabi, Banzai, Ed, Timon, and Pumbaa followed. After they got in, they got a table for them all, but Shenzi sat on Scar's lap instead of her chair, so Zazu sat in her seat.

"This is my favorite place in the whole world!" She shouted out of nowhere, making her friends jump.

"Yes baby, we know," Scar said and petted her head and neck. "You've told us!" He said as he tickled her tummy, making her giggle and cover her stomach with her arms and legs. Then two stranger lionesses named Awena and Buibui approached the group, pushed Timon and Zazu off their seats and sat in them themselves. Scar looked at Awena with a confused expression.

"Can I help you?" She didn't answer, but looked at Shenzi with widened eyes, and then suddenly shoved the petite hyena off of Scar onto the floor. Scar's jaw dropped, and he helped Shenzi get off the floor. She hid her face in his fur, frightened. Scar rubbed her back and head, trying to comfort her, and glared at the lioness. "What was that for?" He asked angrily, but her smile didn't falter.

"You come here often?" She asked, acting as if she didn't just shove an innocent hyena to the ground.

"Yes, I come here often," Scar growled, with gritted teeth. "Why'd you shove my girlfriend?" He asked again. Her eyes widened again.

"That? _That's_ your girlfriend?" She asked, pointing at Shenzi, who was still hiding her glaring face, but heard everything. Then Awena burst into mean laughter, and her friend laughed along with her. Scar glared daggers at them until he felt Shenzi shaking, and heard her sniffling. He rubbed her back, and kissed her head, trying to comfort her. Then he turned to the mean lionesses.

"Why don't you two just get away from her?" He said, glaring at them again. Awena smirked,

"I'm not going _anywhere_, until you break up with that little freak, and get together with _me_," She said as she put a paw on Scar's shoulder, and he snarled, smacking it off.

"What makes you think he's gonna go out with _you_ after you _shoved the love of his life?_" Zira asked. "Just go away, already." She finished angrily, feeling sorry for her hyena friend. She may have been jealous of Shenzi, but she still considered her a friend. Awena smirked again.

"I'm not going _anywhere_," She firmly said. Then it was Scar's turn to smile. He leaned towards Timon, and whispered an idea to him. Then Timon took out a load of bugs.

"Hey ladies, if ya stay, I'll share my lunch with ya!" He said as he held out the grubs. The lionesses screamed and ran off to a different table, with the gang cracking up.

"Aw man, didja see the look on that one's face?" Banzai laughed before pounding his fist on the table. Ed just fell to the floor on his back with his arms around his stomach. Then Shenzi finally managed to unhide her face and giggled with them. Scar heard her and smiled down at her.

"Feel better?" Shenzi sniffled and said,

"Y-yeah, I guess so." She looked at him with an innocent look in her eyes. "You wouldn't really break up with me for her, would you?" Scar smiled and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Of course I wouldn't, Shenzi. No creature in the world has beauty that could compare to your's." He said before rubbing his nose on her's, making her giggle cutely. He was about to kiss her lips again when…

"OKAY!" The D.J. suddenly shouted, making everyone jump out of their skin. Scar huffed and rolled his eyes. 'Again?!' He screamed in his head. Shenzi just giggled, not fazed at all. "We're going to have a little contest, so first up, Buibui and Awena!" Zira inwardly groaned when the lionesses from before came up to the stage. '_Great_' Scar inwardly complained. "What are you ladies singing tonight?"

"The One that Got Away!" Awena said, before shooting a glare at Shenzi, making her shrink down. Then the music started.

"_Summer after high school, when we first met, make out in your mustang to Radio Head!_" The lionesses started singing, or screeching, to put it better. The second they started, the whole gang cringed, then covered their ears except Ed, who was completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Those are the worst singers in the Serengeti!" Timon shouted over the music.

"They sound more like dying mice!" Banzai shouted. After a couple minutes, the song and terrible singing were finally over. Then the gang uncovered their ears, sighing in relief that it was over.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" The D.J. asked, and Shenzi immediately raised her small paw in the air. Then she trotted over to the stage and grabbed a headset. "So you're…?"

"Shenzi Hyena." She said innocently as she put the headset on her head.

"So, what do you want to sing tonight, Shenzi?" The hyena looked at the list of songs, and found the one she was looking for. She gasped happily, and pointed to it.

"Really, you sure? That's a pretty intense…"

"JUST PUT IT ON!" Shenzi snapped into the microphone, startling everyone. Scar just smirked, enjoying his girlfriend showing her scary side.

"Okay, here's Shenzi Hyena singing-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Shenzi screamed into the microphone, then looking at the audience with an embarrassed expression. "Just… don't please, I want it to be a surprise," She finished more calmly.

"Okay then, here's Shenzi Hyena singing a song anonymous to us all!" Shenzi smiled. 'I like the sound of that' she thought. Then the D.J. turned on the music, which happened to be a song all too familiar to Scar, Banzai, and Ed. All 3 of them did simultaneous jawdrops as Shenzi marched along the stage in an all too familiar fashion with yellow-green smoke coming from the sides.

**"_I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog's backside_,"** she started melodiously before mouthing 'No offense' to Pumbaa.  
**"_As thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION!_"** She suddenly yelled at Ed, 'cause he was admiring the walls, and he jumped two feet in the air.  
**"_My words are a matter of pride!_"** She sang as she circled the table where her friends before stopping behind Ed.  
**_"It's clear from your vacant expression, the lights aren't all on upstairs!"_** She waved her paw in front of Ed's unfocused eyes. Then she turned to face Timon.  
**"_But we're talking kings and successions!_"** She turned to Banzai when she heard him snicker.  
**"_Even you can't be caught unawares!_"** She continued as she leaned towards Banzai, making him lean back 'til he fell out of his seat.  
**"_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime!_"** After Banzai fell backwards, Shenzi jumped back on the stage, getting a few cheers from the audience.  
**"_Be prepared for sensational news!_"** She sang as she slowly twirled around.  
**"_A shiny new era, is tiptoein' nearer!_"** She started walking on her toes towards her friends again, but headed for Scar this time.

**"_And where do we feature?_"** He said, playing along.

**"_Just listen to teacher!_"** Shenzi sang as she put her forehead on his.  
**"_I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded!_"** Then she suddenly whipped away, resulting in her tail brushing on his face, making him blush.  
**"_When at last I am given my dues!_"** She jumped back up on the stage and put her paw on her collar bone, referring to herself.  
**"_And in justice, deliciously squared!_"** She jumped on Buibui and Awena's table and kicked their plate over, their food spilling on them as a result and jumped up onstage again.  
**"_Be prepared!_"** Banzai went over to the stage too.

**"_Be prepared, yeah we'll be prepared!... for what?_"** He said, playing along.

**"_For the death of the king!_"**

**"_Why, is he sick?_"** Acting annoyed, Shenzi leaned towards him, 'til their noses were touching.

**"_No fool, we're going to kill him! And Simba too!_"**

**"_Great idea! Who needs a king?_"** Timon said, getting into it as well.  
**"_No king, no king! La la la la la la!_"** He and Banzai started singing, and they and Ed danced in circles around their table.

**"_IDIOTS!_"** Shenzi suddenly yelled, startling everybody. **"_There will be a king!_" **

**"_Hey, but you said uh-_" **

**"_I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!_"**

**"_Yay!_"** Timon shouted. **"_Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!_"** Then the whole gang got into it. **"_It's great that we'll soon be connected, with king who'll be long time adored!_" **

**"_Of course quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board_,"** Shenzi sang as she made a cutting gesture in front of her neck.  
**"_The future is littered with prizes, although I'm the main addressee_,"** Shenzi sang, referring to herself again.  
**"_The point that I must emphasize is… YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!_"** She suddenly shouted, making Ed fall from his seat in shock and the yellow-green smoke turned into a red color.  
**"_So prepare for the coup of the century! Be prepared for the murkiest scam!_"** She continued as red spotlights shined on her and she jumped on various tables, almost giving Scar an anxiety attack, 'cause he didn't want her to fall.  
**"_Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial! Is simply I'll be king, undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am!_"** Shenzi looked all around her at that part of the song.  
**"_Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!_"** Then the whole gang joined in,

**"_Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared!_"** Then Shenzi was solo for the last part.

**"_Be prepaaaaarrrreeeddddd! WHOO!_"** She finished, hitting a long note on the last part. Then the entire club exploded with roaring cheers, screaming, and whistles, mostly from her friends. She squealed with delight, and jumped straight-off the stage, landing in Scar's arms, and immediately planted her lips on his. During the kiss, Scar gently set Shenzi on her feet on the floor.

"You were amazing, Shenzi, just amazing!" He congratulated her.

"Aww, thanks! I chose that song, 'cause it's your birthday, Scar. I wanted to make it a special surprise." She said shyly, explaining her reason of wanting the song to be anonymous. Scar's smile grew bigger, he was touched that Shenzi sang him that particular song just for him.

"Aww, Shenzi!" He said happily, unable to say anything else. Then she jumped into his arms again.

"Wait!" The D.J. yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"What now?" Zira annoyingly yelled back.

"The crowd hasn't voted yet!" Awena said.

"Yeah!" Buibui said after.

"All those for Buibui and Awena!" But nobody clapped except the two lionesses. The audience just made 'Ah, they were okay' gestures.  
"All those for Shenzi Hyena," The D.J. said emotionless. Then the club exploded all over again. Shenzi trotted back up onstage to retrieve the trophy for winning. She proudly held it up high for all the audience to see. Then she trotted back down to her friends again.

"Scar? Was I really that good?" She asked innocently. He smiled, then put his forehead on hers.

"Shenzi, you were just PERFECT," he assured her, then she hugged him again. Then she blew a raspberry at Buibui and Awena, making her friends crack up. "So, you having a good birthday, Scar?" She asked, looking up at him. He nuzzled his cheek on her forehead.

"Shenzi, this is my best birthday EVER."

**The End**.

This was my first songfic. 'Karaoke Dokie' belongs to Dan Schneider. Plus the songs 'The One that Got Away' and 'Be Prepared' belong to Katy Perry and Disney, respectively. :3 (BTW, '**Awena**' means 'Muse' and '**Buibui**' means 'spider' (lol XD)


End file.
